Caught my attention
by Kiwi Pirate
Summary: hard to explain other than. Lanni screamo singer wannabe, catches Dir en grey's interest expecially...kyo?  kyo x oc. rated M for possible future chapters. humor as third genre for die and toshiya.


Ok! So, due to recent events involving dir en grey and Saturday night concert on the 28th. I have become quite attached to Dir en grey both music and members. So I have written a fanfic about dir en grey and an OC of mine.

_Kyo: not even a week and you are already this obsessed_

_Me: I know, I know ok? But I have heard yoru music before…but I was more obsessed with my chemical romance back then._

_Kyo: my chemical romance?... (sweatdropp)…really?_

_Me: oh look! Its shinya and die! Here to inform you on a disclaimer!_

_Shinya & Die: (run around in circles, Shinya on Die piggyback style)_

_Powers-chan does not own dir en grey's music or any of the band members!_

* * *

It was 4:30 pm! Hell Yeah!

Throwing my work shirt off my short-sleeved hoodie vest over my bikini and my rollerblades on. Shaking my lower-back length dark brown hair out form the vest and let it cascade behind me as I raced down the handicapped ramp from the arcade and towards the main road to the boardwalk. I live in Bay head New jersey and I work form 9 to 4:30 everyday except Saturdays because that's when my perks for working at the arcade kick in. pay half price on the game-credit cards for the whole amount on the card! YES! DDR biatches!

Anyways.

My name is Lanni Velocria. Like Lanna with a long A and with an EE sound at the end…and last name is like Vell-aw-Kree-Ah.

Anyways. I'm your average fun loving 21 year old who decided not to go to college and pursue art and music independently because I am a talented mother-okay then…

Yeah I taught my self, Japanese after I started in high school.

I am good at: singing/scream-o, piano (but cant read sheet music to save my life), guitar love electric rhythm but acoustic I am beast at finger picking. I can draw anime style comics and art like a pro…. I actually can do a lot of acrobatics and pole dancing—but I did it for the work out I swear! I'm not a whore. …you get the idea…

Yeah! so why would I want go to college? Ill just get bored because I am way ahead of the classes already… except math. I suck at math, but it's not like I'm going to need calculus the way we did in high school in my daily life.

I open the apartment gate and ran into my landlord, Tsubaki Knollman. Elderly Japanese woman who took a liking to me and decided I could live here if I cooked at her family owned restaurant on Thursday nights.

"Hello there Lan-chan how was work?" the elder asian woman asked politely. I smiled back at her before sighing in exhaustion.

"Well you know, same old same old. But tomorrow is Saturday so I get a day to myself breaking away from dealing with whiny people griping about machines eating their quarters…" I laughed and she smiled knowingly.

"Well…your friend, Glen stopped by and is waiting for you at your door he has to talk to you in person about something urgent" I blinked…"hmm? Okay Arigatou Tsubaki-Basama!" I hugged the woman and she returned my embrace.

Running upstairs two flights I reached my door to see Glen standing there an exicted fidget in his stance. He saw me and started rambling miles a minute.

"Lanni! Guess what!youtueb…videomusicdddringry….yrrr…thfinelll..auddnnttkjfdkahmmf!" I covered his mouth with my hand shutting him up quickly.

"Take two and action" I laughed tkaign my hand off his mouth and he took a deep breath.

"so…what is this all about?" I looked at him carefully meaning he better talk slow or ill smack him in the mouth again.

"remember the music video we did as a cover of The final by Dir en grey?"

I nodded. "I loved making that…" I reminisced the sound of my screams felt so powerful on the video. "What about it?" I returned form lala land to see Glen smiling like a dumbass. "well after I posted it on my personal site, I got an email regarding the singer/girl in the video" he put quotations on singer/girl…

My eyes grew a bit at this…"A record company?" I asked hopeful. I always wanted to be a music artist but I had intended to start a band…and never did.

Glen shook his head yet he still smiled.  
"Better than that…" he handed me a form printed out from the computer.

_Dear Lanni Velocria,_

_The video on Glen Jenison's website of your cover of The Final by our band, and you have caught our full interest. You have remarkable talent that I think would be a great asset to our band Dir en grey. You obviously know Japanese and have a talented voice to match our music. Please fill the appropriate information below if you are interested but we hope you will consider our offer. The earliest date to meet is in one month June 13__th__. _

_- Kyo, Shinya, Toshiya, Kaoru, and Die of Dir en grey_

I think my heart stopped for a good whole minute.

"Oh…my god…" I breathed and Glen hugged me.

"This is real Lanni….go to them…get out of this hell hole of a life and get out there…" he whispered into my ear gently. "Be that kick ass girl who can scream as loud as Kyo….be that girl I know you can be…"

I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I nodded.

"Thank you Glen…"

* * *

Author's note: so, this is mostly based on my character Lanni.

Kyo is going be younger because he does not look 35! So I'm making him...25muuahahah! Anyways! Places are based on real locations…except the apartment complex Lanni lives in and the meeting place with dir en grey will also be made up too. You don't have to review but no flame throwing.

If you are nice shinya and I will share our pistachio ice cream with you X3


End file.
